A Whole New Wilde
A Whole New Wilde is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy have now reached middle age. Their son Noah is about to be a father himself. Noah's wife, Jasmine, brings their daughter, Alethea, into the world. Story Longtusk Hospital, the biggest hospital in all of Zootopia. It had the capability to handle the medical cases of nearly any animal. The head doctor there, Dr. Ben Fangson, a coyote protege of the retired Dr. Madge Honey Badger, the rising star of Zootopian doctors, made sure that the staff of doctors and nurses did what they could in order to cure the patients. Today, Nick and Judy, having now entered middle age, sat in the waiting room. "Wow, this place, so many memories," Nick said. Judy nodded. This was where their son Noah was born. Now, their son was grown and married to a lovely vixen named Jasmine, the daughter of Nick's former love, Roxy Vulpis, once known as Roxy Redfur. Today, they were going to be grandparents. The bunny heroine put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I can't wait to see our grandchild," she said. Nick nodded. "Neither can I. I promise, I am going to be the best grandfather ever!" he stated. This caused Judy to laugh. "And I the best grandmother," she said. Nick then looked at his own parents, and those of Judy, who had recently begun entering old age. However, Robin and Marian, as well as Stu and Bonnie, were still strong and vibrant, both mentally and physically. Marian looked at her son. "I still remember when Noah was born here," she said. Nick smiled. "I do too," he said with a laugh and a smile, remembering the day that his little son came into his life. Nearby sat Roxy and her husband Timothy. They were very happy to be here to celebrate the coming grandchild as well. Roxy looked at Nick and Judy. "What was it like when Noah was born?" she asked. Nick smiled, but it was Judy who answered. "It was the best day of our lives. Noah was such an adorable little ball of fluff," she said with a smile. Roxy nodded. Before she could answer, however, a pretty lioness nurse came out of the room. "Everyone, the baby has been born. It's a girl. We gave the new parents some time with her, and now they are ready to show her to you guys," she said. Everyone headed in. On the bed lay Jasmine, holding her baby. She smiled. "Everyone, meet the newest addition to the Wilde family. We named her Alethea," she said, opening up the blanket a bit to reveal the newborn. Everyone marveled at the adorable ball of fluff that was Noah and Jasmine's new daughter. Due to her mother being a pureblooded fox, the rabbit traits inherited from Noah were much less obvious. She had a far more fox-like nose and her tail was more fox-like. "Happy day," said Nick. Judy agreed. "Congratulations, Noah. May she grow up happy, strong and healthy," she said. Everyone took turns holding little Alethea, who seemed to truly enjoy the attention. It was a happy day, one that would be remembered forever. Category:New baby stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy's grandchildren Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Parenthood stories Category:PrinceBalto